moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Siege Kor'kron Loyalist Trial
The Post-Siege Kor'kron Loyalist Trial was one held after the Siege of Orgrimmar that persecuted a number of high-ranking soldiers and officers of the Kor'kron Guard who supported Garrosh Hellscream. The trial was controversial and widely contested not only because it consisted of judges from both the Alliance and New Horde, but for a number of actions most lawmen would consider unjust. Not a single witness was ever called to testify for or against the accused, and the judges themselves held great public contempt for those they were trying. Sentences were extremely varied and without parity or apparent rationality, prompting further outcry. Initial Remarks A number of individuals who knew the defendants spoke in their general defense before the proceedings of the trial. The defenses they brought forward were as follows: *The Kor'kron were under Garrosh's orders, and would have been killed if they refused to carry them out. *The Kor'kron soldiers weren't fully compliant with Garrosh's orders, and saved lives by not carrying out all that Garrosh intended. *The Kor'kron soldiers were under oath, and it would be against their honor to break their oathes. *In wartime, death and murder are commonplace. =The Accused= ---- Each of the accused was brought forth before the panel of judges. High Warlord Skullcrusha Accused Crimes *Murder *Torture *Cruelty *Butchering of Prisoners *Assassinations *Imprisonment of Innocents *Execution of Innocents *Genocide *Use of Sha Magics *Participation in the Bombing of Theramore *Occupation of the Echo Isles *Occupation of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms Self Defense Skullcrusha claimed that he was only following orders and would gladly commit his actions again if given the opportunity, admitting his guilt. He scorned the Horde judges for working alongside the Alliance. Brief Furor In addition to the anger directed at Skullcrusha, this matter saw disturbance in the form of Bob Loblaw demanding to be heard in response to the perceived injustice of the summary conviction of the accused. Conviction Guilty of all charges. Tusha'ni Motrink Accused Crimes *Attempted Murder *Torture *Collaboration with War Criminals Self Defense Tusha'ni pleaded guilty to all charges without hesitation. Conviction Guilty of all charges. Amoy and Fetza Goldsteel Amoy and Fetza Goldsteel were charged with aiding the Kor'kron through healing their soldiers. Much protest came of the charge being brought forth as a crime. Their guilty plea was accepted by the judges, who convicted them of the crime. Vor'kresh, Cailastar, Makrigar, and Tyrmal All four were accused of aiding Garrosh Hellscream and fighting against the Rebel Horde - another charge met with contention by the audience. The judges convicted the soldiers of their duty. Jhaz and Drakhar Accused Crimes The accused were charged with "violence" and "serving Garrosh Hellscream," along with: *Practicing Dark Shamanism Self Defense Both pleaded guilty to all charges, claiming that they wished to save the Horde with their magics. Conviction Guilty of all charges. General Gash'nul Earthshaker Accused Crimes *Executing rebels *Executing Alliance soldiers *Collaboration with the Bombing of Theramore *Collaboration with war criminals. Self Defense General Gash'nul pleaded innocent - claiming that he once believed in Garrosh's dream of a utopia for his people and stayed true to Hellscream to provide council, attempting to lead him down a better path while at the same time serving the people of the Horde. Conviction He was found guilty on all four charges. =Overall Punishments= ---- The punishments against the accused of the War Crime Tribunal held by Grand Judge Alorinis Bloodarrow and judges Grand Marshal Baldrec Ashcroft, Thane Dwaldin Stormbeard, Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider, Bishop Tarso Valcari, CEO Zepsi Kola, Deathstalker Field Commander #1971U, Jin Ri'jintra, and Centurion Vaknosh Blackwolf, are as follows. All precedents and limits of punishment were given to the judges by Warchief Vol'jin of the Darkspear, High King Varian Wyrnn, and Shado-Pan Lord Taran Zhu. All punishments created by the judges panel. A foreword concerning the limits of punishment.... Execution or total exile shall only be issued in the most severe of cases in which an accused has proved total lack of use to the Warchief in his reestablished Horde, else all others will be conscripted to service under the Warchief in endeavors to be used as a vanguard of battles. By order of generality.... All accused shall be branded with the mark of loyalty to Garrosh Hellscream , and may never seek to have it removed. ((An "L" essentially.)) *All accused that served under the Kor'kron Legion by command of former High Warlord Skullcrusha shall recieve additonal punishment under the rebel forces chosen Kor'kron Commander and acting High Warlord Gargaron Khral, new leader of the Kor'kron Legion. *All accused of mass murder, wrongful executions, torture, and kidnapping shall have their middle two fingers of their dominant hand severed and an enchantmant applied so they may not be regrown. *All accused of Dark Shamanism will have their connection to the Elements severed, and report to the Earthen Ring for additonal punishment. *All accused of healing the Kor'kron forces, regardless of other parties healed, will be subjected to the mending staff of Warchief Vol'jin and only permitted to heal members of his army. *All accused with treason to their native homelands will be enforced to exile of those lands, and relocated to the city of Orgrimmar to live under guarded watch. *All accused Goblins or Blackfuse Mercenaries will pay reparations in way of fifty percent of all wealth going to the victims of the Hellscream Regime and the other fifty percent going towards a charity of the judge's choice. ((We chose the orphanage of Orgrimmar, the Feed the Wretched fund of Quel'Thalas, and the Reanimation Collaberation fund of Lordaeron.) *All accused Sunwalkers will be subjected to service in the Brokenhorn Confederation for rehabilitation and service to the Horde by the jurisdiction of Chieftain Kretoh. *All accused Knights of the Ebon Blade shall have their left hand removed and face mutilated, along with additional punishment by the Ebon Blade itself. *Fastril Bloodwing shall be exiled from all Horde lands, due to a deemed uselessness to the Warchief and untrustful demeanor to any Horde occupancy. *Melanoril Flameride shall be executed, due to a continued list of shows of treasons and other crimes to make him useless to the Warchief. *Gash'nul Earthshaker shall be reprimanded to the prisons of the Kor'kron and utilized by the adivsory committee of the Kor'kron, due to his use of inside power to aid the rebellion from within. Gallery skullcuurushatrial07634ag4y087e2.PNG hordejuge90724bbtspeaker.PNG hordejuge90724.PNG skullcrushatrial07634.PNG skullcrushatrial07634ag.PNG skullcuurushatrial07634ag4y087e26666.PNG Category:Events Category:Siege of Orgrimmar Category:Laws of Orgrimmar Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde Category:Trials Category:War Crimes